NARUTO THE CHAOS CHRONICHLES part 1
by the accused
Summary: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. My friend nick wrote it and he doesnt have an account on here. This is unedited and no changes have been made to the story by me. Summar: Sakura and Ino are kidnapped by a stranger, but is he really evil or just seeking outside help?
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO THE CHAOS CHRONICHLES part 1

BY NICK CANNON

Their hearts where beating ferociously, their lungs burned. But they still didn't stop till they were sure they lost him. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were on a mission scouting an area that had many mysterious disappearances and other odd happenings. And they already found out who is responsible. "Who was that guy?" Ino asked and what did he just use on the other ninja. "I don't know" Sakura replied but I hope he didn't see us, he looked powerful…. We have to tell lady Tsunade about this. Then a cold and evil voice pierced the conversation, you won't be reporting anything. Dark wall trap haaa, suddenly a huge wall of pure darkness appeared in front of the two shinobi stopping their advance. I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave with information on me. Well since I have you trapped I may as well tell you my name, I am Kaidon champion of the land of chaos. What's the land of chaos Sakura asked? Tell me have you ever read a history book you flamingo. Sakura suddenly felt a huge sense of rage rush through her body. WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! She charged with her fist glowing with chakra. The man just stood there grinning as she charged. Then without warning Sakura felt a jab hit her in the neck. She fell to the ground shocked. She felt no pain but she could not move her neck. Then she felt several jabs to her arms, legs, and torso. She then became completely paralyzed. Kaidon came really close to her and whispered yea smooth move pinkie. Kaidon felt a surge of warning crawl up his back and quickly turned his hand around and blocked a spirit transfer jutsu. In his hand stood what should have been invisible, chakra. Well looks like your friend tried to take control of me to no avail. Now then goldy it's your turn; he threw the chakra back at Ino's lifeless body. Ino woke up and stared in amazement. Y-y- you deflected my chakra. Yes I suppose I did kaidon laughed. Now then time to finish this, with unbelievable speed he appeared right in front of Ino and slammed his palm straight up her chin. Ino felt one last thing before she blacked out, she felt cold.

Sakura who was still paralyzed saw Ino collapse on the ground like she was just a puppet. Kaidon then turned to face Sakura well now that you have seen me I can't leave you here. But I have no intention of killing you, I'm sure my village wouldn't mind watching you two. I will have to discuss this with master Chaos though. Now you have two choices here I can either knock you out, or if you promise not to scream I can show you a fast way of travel. But I warn you this once the weak cannot stomach this way of travel. Sakura became curious about this unknown way of travel. I want to stay awake. Fine but you have to do everything I say got it. Fine Sakura replied reluctantly but this better not be a trick. Kaidon then flung Ino over his shoulder and grabbed Sakura by the waist. Then he said something in a strange language: disni mako rune sail en tor shu. Suddenly just like a man in the ocean they plunged into a dark abyss. Sakura chocked back a scream as it felt like they were falling through the sky. Relax Kaidon said I got you you're safe. Sakura saw some strange bubbles float around. In one bubble she saw a picture of the nine tailed fox being released. In another she saw Naruto and herself as adults. What are those things Sakura asked? They are visions of the future, memories of the past, gifts of the present. Damn he said even with you here I still can't remember who I am, I guess chaos was wrong. Sakura wondered what he is talking about. Who is chaos? And he doesn't know who he is? Ok we are coming out of the abyss hold on. Suddenly speed picked up and they began to rapidly ascend. When Sakura opened her eyes they were in a completely new area. Welcome to the village hidden in the darkness Kaidon said. The walls of the village was made of a hard rock type substance, and the houses where made of a smooth wood. But the people here looked like bandits, war heroes, dark spirits, and demons. Then a man with long white hair approached Kaidon. Well looks like Kaidon brought us dinner the man said. Sakura began to shiver, Kaidon gave the man a nasty glare then said Wrath if you dare lay a claw, fang, or tongue on either one of these girls I will kill you. Wrath began to back up nervously. Now then listen up these two are going to stay here as our guests I trust all of you will show them the proper respect. Kaidon suddenly pointed at one of the humans in the group and said you take the blond haired girl and lay her in a bed she needs rest after what I did to her as for you flamingo you are coming with me.

Sakura and Kaidon walked up the stairs to what seemed like a palace. When they reached the top Sakura saw a great pool of darkness in front of them. Floating above the darkness was a man with 10 tails. Kaidon bowed and said master Chaos my mission was a success I lured two leaf ninja into the trap and captured them. One of them was knocked out but this one is still conscious. Chaos turned around and said it was not mandatory for you to bring them but this one in front of me she has a piece of your memory I believe. Chaos began walking towards Sakura, when he got close enough he lifted both of his hands one pointed to Sakura the other pointed at Kaidon. Suddenly Sakura heard something inside her head that sounded like a door unlocking. Kaidon suddenly screamed he was lying on the floor screaming in pain. Chaos looked at him and said be strong it hurts yes but it will help you remember who you where. Then Kaidon began screaming out names Sakura, Sai, Sasori, Sauske, Kakashi, Deidera, Tsunade, and then he ended with Naruto. Sakura was amazed to see that he knew all their names so easily. Then her memory flashed. She was in a park and she was about seven years old. She met a boy who said his name was Kaidon. Kaidon and Sakura became friends until one day Kaidon disappeared. The last thing Sakura could remember is someone grabbing her as she fell then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Chaos Chronicles part 2

Nick Cannon

After the room was cleared out and both Kaidon and Sakura where gone Chaos began smiling. He is finally remembering, this is good. A sudden voice called out But Chaos what is the use of some worthless memories they can't fight they're only parts of the mind. Chaos turned to look at Wrath and said you truly don't know who Kaidon is do you. Kaidon is special his memories are chocked full of training and pain; he has the ultimate move locked in the deepest part of his mind. If we help him retrieve it he might serve me and then I will take over all the cosmos. But you Wrath are special to my son, but stay on Kaidon's good side till the time comes. Wait Kaidon said a bunch of names didn't he what was that about Wrath asked? Those people he called are those who have his memory locked if he finds these people his memory will spring back up. This is a problem though; if Kaidon stays with us he won't be able to unlock these memories, so the question is how do we get him to meet these other people without telling him why we need him to meet them. What if you assign him a mission that requires him to go to the leaf village as a friend? When the time comes we will attack the leaf when he has all his memories. Ok we will use this plan and… sir Kaidon has disappeared, and the two prisoners are gone as well. At ease soldier he is doing just what I want him to do. Find your lost memories Kaidon become whole again. Then in a black swirl the room was empty.

When Kaidon woke up Sakura and Ino were next to him both awake. Kaidon looked up at both of them and said. I can't believe I'm saying this but if you want I will take you back to your village, after all I think two weeks with me is good enough. Thank you Sakura for helping me get my memories back I am grateful. Sakura and Ino both stood up ready for what happens next. Kaidon looked at both of them then said, this is how it has to be done, first both of you must be tied up. I'm sorry but if you're not tied up the village may suspect something. Second I will have to run all around the village to make more guards appear to close off the escape routes. As soon as they are all sealed I will trade both of you for the gates to open and free passage. So do you agree Kaidon asked? Sakura and Ino both nodded. Now then we are ready.

Intruder a guard called out as Kaidon ran through the village with both girls in two different hands. Wow he really has the whole village wound up Sakura thought. Kaidon ran forward then a jolt of warning went up his back and he ducked just as a kick skinned his hair. Darn I missed said the attacker, I am Rock Lee and you have two friends that we want back. Kaidon laughed then said you really think you can stop me from getting out of here. Then suddenly without hand symbols Kaidon said fire style inferno bomb jutsu, and then an enormous fire ball flew towards Lee as a distraction. Kaidon saw that the final escape route had been sealed off and began to head towards it. When he got their he stopped turned around and saw lee and several other ninjas in pursuit. Well looks like you got me and now I have a deal I would like to make. Oh and what would that be lee replied. These two ninja go free if you let me leave unharmed.

Then without warning two shuriken stabbed him in both shoulders forcing him to drop Sakura and Ino. He screamed in pain. Sakura saw Naruto jump out of nowhere charging a Rasengan, Sakura got the gag of but still it was already too late when she said "Naruto don't kill him he is a friend" but Naruto couldn't stop. The rasengan hit with full force right in the chest; Kaidon screamed in terrible pain then fell. His eyes closed and what he saw before they did was Sakura's mouth wide open.

Kaidon was in a room full of darkness with no floor, he was falling. Every second another one of his memories were lost. I guess I was fated to return to darkness Kaidon said with a small laugh. Well at least I will be resurrected but without my memories. Suddenly one new memory revealed itself, rather a feeling than a memory, it was hope. Then a small hole of light opened up in front of him and he heard a voice calling his name. He whispered a name Sa-Sa…Sakura. Then that small light instantly expanded. Kaidon felt wind move across his hair he then knew he was alive.

Sakura and fifteen other medical ninja hovered over the corpse of Kaidon trying to resurrect him but nothing worked. Sakura then heard something in her mind saying: call his name three times with hope in your voice. Sakura called out once Kaidon, but nothing happened. Then she called out again Kaidon, this time a small wind blew. Finally the third time she yelled out loud which must have been carried to the heavens KAIDON, at first nothing happened but then a sound broke the silence, a loud thump followed by more each time picking up speed. Then she saw it Kaidon's heart beating.

Kakashi was standing over the body of Kaidon watching him. Then he was amazed when the wounds on him began to close almost immediately. Kaidon woke up and spoke "are Sakura and Ino all right". Kakashi replied with a smile and said yea they are fine, but you should be more worried about yourself right now. Hehehe no I'm fine I'm just worried about what you will do to me for kidnapping them. You know my true intentions were to bring them back here without showing my true colors, but that didn't work. A new voice entered the conversation suddenly well you failed get over it. Right next to Kakashi there stood a man with a white kimono on; he had black long smooth and shiny black hair coming down the back of his head. I'm Kalo champion of the village hidden in the light, and you should be dead. Kakashi why do you insist on keeping him alive he is an enemy? Sakura told me that he tried to bring her back here; she also mentioned he was nice to them. Kaidon looked at both of them then said: I am not an enemy of the leaf I merely needed to stay with Sakura or Ino for a time so that my memories could return. Memories? Kakashi asked what do you mean. I can't remember anything from before I met my master. Interesting Kakashi said, Kaidon I'm taking you to see lady Tsunade.


End file.
